otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:My Body is Gone
July 29th 7:30 PM Cold Springs, Wake Motel AM | Edited 4:18:23 AM Omniance: Shane: He's leaning on the fence in front of the motel room watching Nemo and Troy. The two of them have set up a desk with a bunch of radio equipment on it. You gonna wear that hat all day? Troy: Yep. He's bent down behind the radio switch board, setting up wires. Going for that Ahiga fashionista look. Nemo: He's sitting in the chair in front of the desk. Did you bring an extra battery? Troy: Troy mumbles something back to Nemo. Shane: He shakes his head a little and grabs a half empty soda from the railing, taking a drink, knowing that they're not going to pay much attention to anyone else once they get into their weird science-y paranormal stuff. He idly looks around for Yuri as he finishes off the Pepsi. AM Arbi: Yuri: He's sitting back on the bed in Shane's room with a book in his hands, he turns the page a couple of times. AM Omniance: Shane: He walks in, looking at the book as he moves towards the small fridge in the room. He opens it and there's a cooler packed with ice inside, making it obvious that the fridge doesn't actually work. He grabs another soda. Trying out some light reading? He turns around and looks at Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: I'm trying to see if my grandma knew anything about the Hat Man... but nothing comes up. He closes the book and lowers it before looking up at Shane. Even the Sunless doesn't show up in this book. AM Omniance: Shane: The Sunless? That dark place we were in earlier today? He opens the soda and takes a drink. AM Arbi: Yuri: He remembers dragging Shane and Nemo out of the darkness before it was too late. Yeah... that place. AM | Edited 4:30:35 AM Omniance: Shane: You figure out who the hell stuck ya in the side there? He nods to the healed wound in Yuri's abdomen. AM Arbi: Yuri: ...It was one of the monsters there, like a big spider except it's legs were a lot sharper... It was probably twelve feet tall. AM Omniance: Shane: He narrows his eyes. Remind me to thank your friend, Trent? For keeping my "weird shit day in and day out," streak going strong. AM | Edited 4:48:25 AM Arbi: Yuri: He gets up off the bed and walks over to the small fridge, grabbing a soda and opening it. You knew what you signed up for when you decided to stay with a warlock. AM Omniance: Shane: So you don't know what that place is then? AM Arbi: Yuri: The Sunless? I don't really know much about the place... He takes a drink from the mountaindew. I did learn a few things though, like normal people can't stay outside of the buildings. You both passed out... maybe it was the air or something. AM Omniance: Shane: He pauses to think for a moment. ...Huh... Really? I guess we were outside before we were taken there... Does that mean you dragged us into the diner? AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods. With a little help from my chains. AM Omniance: Shane: Thanks then, man. He smirks and shrugs a little. I'll have to remember to carry a gun on me in case it happens again. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks out the window towards Nemo in the parking lot, he's quiet for a long moment before he looks back at Shane. I went there before with my brother... long before I ever met the Hat Man. AM Omniance: Shane: He looks out the window for a second, then back to Yuri. Your other brother, you mean? AM | Edited 5:15:33 AM Arbi: Yuri: With Lucas, back in high school... we talked to the priest at our church about the cultists that put the demon inside us. He lead us to an old lady at a museum on main street. She seemed like a normal old lady until you said her name... Margaret. She would change... along with the whole museum. It looked pitch black outside... but I didn't think she took us to another world. He takes another sip from his soda. AM Omniance: Shane: Wildomar was full of so much weird shit it still blows my mind. Did you know that the Principal Foxx was a witch? He sighs and turns, grabbing a large bag of already opened chips from the top of the mini fridge. He walks over to the bed and sits down, opening them. AM Arbi: Yuri: One of my closest friends in high school was a witch... she was awesome, threw fire around like an expert. AM Omniance: Shane: Leena? Right, that weird goth girl you guys used to hang around all the time at lunch. He smirks and eats a chip. The smirk slowly fades as he remembers him and Stacy making fun of her after class one day. AM | Edited 5:29:40 AM Arbi: Yuri: She really was awesome, she even killed an evil witch who was trying to summon two powerful demons. His smile fades away before he sighs. ...I wish she was still here. AM | Edited 5:32:13 AM Omniance: Shane: He quietly remembers what he did to all the witches he met when he was possessed. Maybe it was just her time. He looks down at the chips and takes another one out. He chews it silently for a moment. AM Arbi: Yuri: He look at Shane. How did you know the principal was a witch? AM Omniance: Shane: He looks up at Yuri. Avarada knew, so I know... At least that's the short of it. He pulls out a handful of chips and starts eating them. AM Arbi: Yuri: Oh... the skeletal bird demon. AM Omniance: Shane: Guess there's no real reason to talk around it, we've all done terrible things. He shakes his head. I raped her to death, then chopped her into pieces... He looks up at Yuri. That's why I've never really judged you, ya know? News said you killed all those people, Nemo said it wasn't you doing it in your right state of mind... Didn't really need another explanation other than that, 'cause I've been there too, ya know? He shakes his head. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks a little surprised. How did you even get possessed? AM Omniance: Shane: Some dumbshit at school made a pact with a demon. The Demon granted wishes... Sort of. Desires I guess would be more accurate. You ask for something and it'd twist it around -Monkey's paw type-shit I guess? Is that what a Monkey's paw does? He shakes his head a little. Anyway, being an insecure teenager, didn't feel so special not being able to conjure Japanese ice swords, or turn into a snake, or breath fire, or whatever-the-fuck everyone else could do. He let's out a long sigh. So I absent mindedly wished I had powers like you guys. Demon used that to possess me, and give me powers... After that I killed a bunch of people. AM | Edited 5:53:01 AM Arbi: Yuri: He throws away his empty soda can and sits back down on the bed, looking up at him. Why didn't Nemo just pull him out? AM | Edited 6:00:40 AM Omniance: Shane: I don't want to say anything mean or nothing like that, but... I don't really know what I'd do without him... But... Nemo isn't really a good person... Well... At least he's not a very nice one maybe... Heh. He smirks. I don't think I was "real" to him back then, you know? He looks out the window at Nemo and Troy as they're still nerding out over their stuff. Nemo has moved on to cooking something up with his alchemy equipment while Troy is still wearing that dopey antler hat and setting up the weird radio switchboard. He and Troy seem like normal guys... He looks away and down at the bag of chips. But they can be pretty heartless to people they don't really know... Ya know? He thinks for a quick moment before continuing. I think back then his priority was taking care of you and Lucas, and he needed Avarada's book to do that, for whatever reason... Maybe it was to keep track of where you guys went after you left Wildomar and moved to L.A... What happened to me back then wasn't as important to him... I wasn't the Shane he loved I guess. He smirks and looks at Yuri. Not yet anyway. His smirk turns into a bit of a smile. AM Arbi: Yuri: He just blinks at Shane a couple of times before laying back on the bed. Isn't it funny that I get a second twin brother from another timeline and it turns out he's gay too? AM | Edited 6:06:13 AM Omniance: Shane: About as funny as me knowing three other gay guys, all of which went to our school and two of which were with me at some point. He shakes his head. Which is statistically improbable... I guess technically I never did anything with Lucas... Even though technically I have. He looks out the window at Nemo. ...Technically. AM Arbi: Yuri: He shudders a little before he stands up. Let's not get technical here... I'm still their twin brother. He opens the front door and heads out of the motel room. AM Omniance: Nemo: He looks to Yuri as he walks out and calls out to him. We're almost ready! He's sitting in front of a small chemistry set. AM Arbi: Yuri: He takes off Troy's hat as he walks past him, acting like he doesn't have it when he stops beside Nemo. Tell me the truth... are you trying to contact my dead friend or are you making drugs? AM Omniance: Nemo: I am making drugs that will help me contact your dead friend! He smiles, then looks back down at the large round glass in front of him, a blue-white liquid in it bubbling softly. AM Arbi: Yuri: Think it'll actually work? He holds the hat away from Troy when he gets too close to him. AM Omniance: Troy: He pauses for a moment, realizing that his hat it gone. Hey! He looks at Yuri and moves over to him. Nemo: Have I ever failed? ...You know aside from that time where you killed me I guess... He narrows his eyes. But I can just blame that on the Gemini... Yeah.. He fucked that up. He looks at Yuri and smiles. The smile immediately fade. I guess there was also that timeline where everyone I ever loved died... You know what just... Forget what I said. He looks back at the liquid. Troy: I can't live out my native American shaman larp without my spirit antlers! AM Arbi: Yuri: He turns invisible just before Troy is about to grab it, a moment later he reappears across the table with the hat nowhere in sight. I guess this type of stuff is easy with Troy around... he can't die from an overdose. AM Omniance: Nemo: You're the one whose going to drink it. He looks up at Yuri. Troy: He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Yuri with contempt. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Troy and motions to his head, his hat is back on. AM Omniance: Troy: He looks at Yuri for a moment longer, then touches his head. I'm gonna tag you back for that one. He smirks and walks back over to the radio. Nemo: Alright it's done. He twists a few valves shut and then grabs the round glass, he swishes the liquid a few times and the blue-ish liquid turns reddish-brown, like dirty water. You ever taken LSD Yuri? He looks from the liquid to Yuri. AM | Edited 6:35:44 AM Arbi: Yuri: You're making me take LSD, aren't you? AM | Edited 6:40:56 AM Omniance: Nemo: Sorta. It's actually dimethyltryptamine-19, which is a form of LSD. He holds it up and swishes it around in the glass again and it slowly starts to turn clear, like water. DMT, which is LSD, makes your brain perceive the world differently by altering your brain chemistry. DMT-19 does the same thing, but alters the brain in a much different way. He looks to Yuri. If a non-touched person drinks it, it'll make them touched. That's how powerful it is. AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah? The last time I took LSD I woke up with my face covered in blood and vomit... this stuff better work, bro. AM Omniance: Nemo: What do you mean, if you woke up covered in blood and vomit, that probably means the other LSD worked too! He smiles. Anyway, this form of LSD is probably just going to knock you out. What it does is it turns your brain into a homing signal, which Troy and I can tune into using that there radio over there. He looks at Troy. Which will let any lingering spirits manifest themselves in real time like a bio-organic EVP machine. Troy: Basically the DMT is going to re-wire your brain so the ghosts that are haunting you will appear and allow us to talk with them. He looks from the radio to Nemo. I'm all set. AM Arbi: Yuri: He takes the glass from Nemo and looks the clear liquid over before looking back at the motel. Shane! I'm taking LSD, come out here and make sure I don't die in my sleep. AM Omniance: Shane: He yells out. Wait-what?! He walks out of the motel room. Nemo: He shrugs and smiles innocently. AM | Edited 6:58:31 AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at Nemo and raises the glass up, feeling a little safer now with a third person here to catch him when he falls. Bottoms up. He closes his eyes and drinks down the entire thing. When he's done he snaps his mouth a couple of times. AM | Edited 7:11:13 AM Omniance: Nemo: Alright. Just lay down, where-ever, and we'll start scanning for your brain signal. Should only take a few seconds for the effects to kick in. He quickly moves over to Yuri and takes the glass from him. Shane: Did you really just give him a bunch of LSD? Nemo: He smiles innocently. I dunno, maybe I did. Shane: He walks up behind Yuri. Seriously? Troy: You've never tried LSD? He looks at Shane. Shane: He looks at Troy, then Nemo. Both of you have? Nemo: He smiles innocently-er somehow. Shane: Yuri suddenly passes out and falls, Shane immediately catching him. Was that supposed to happen? Nemo: He nods. Yeah. He walks over to the desk with the radio and sets the glass down. Start on the short-waves... 10 kilowatts. Troy: We've done this before, I know what I'm doing... Just go put on the goggles while I find the frequency. He turns up the volume and static starts coming through. Shane: He slowly sits down with Yuri, laying him down on the ground. I'll get him a pillow. He runs off. Nemo: He puts on the goggles and turns to look at Troy. Anything? Troy: ...Hmm... I'm getting something... A few beeps come in. That's gotta be him. He looks at Yuri. There's no many stations that short-wave that could get into this valley. A jingle starts playing from the radio. ...Maybe? Nemo: It's a numbers station... Weird. He looks at Yuri and starts flicking through lenses. Shane: He runs back out with a blanket and a pillow, putting them both on the ground he moves Yuri onto them. What the hell is that on the radio? Troy: Dunno. He looks around into the dark woods around them. A distorted voice comes out over the radio. But the signal is passing through Yuri, so if a ghost is going to manifest, it'll be on this channel. He looks to Nemo. Nemo: Now we just wait for Trent to show his face. He flicks back and forth between two lenses, then goes silent. AM Arbi: For about two minutes the same distorted voices and music play through the radio until it suddenly goes silent. It's completely quiet, like the radio was turned off. AM Omniance: Troy: He fiddles with the sound for a moment. We're on the station... And it's picking up a signal, but... He shrugs and looks at Nemo. Nemo: He looks at Troy for a moment then back to Yuri. Just... Keep it quiet. The silence is slightly unnerving. AM Arbi: Someone's voice can be heard very quietly from the radio, it sounds like someone trying to speak with someone else covering their mouth. Like someone panicking. AM Omniance: Troy: He slowly starts to turn up the volume. Nemo nods at him, then motions up with his hand and Troy continues raising the volume slowly. AM Arbi: Trent: Nemo recognizes his voice, he's trying to say something but it comes out muffled. Mmnph! Nmo...! R...m... Mmnth! AM Omniance: Nemo: Trent? Trent is that you? He looks to Troy. Boost the signal a little. Troy turns another nob slowly. AM Arbi: Trent: UN!! The static from the radio comes back, the signal getting weaker suddenly. His voice can still be heard but it's distorted by the static. Yuri: His hand starts moving a little, twitching in his sleep. AM | Edited 7:46:29 AM Omniance: Shane: His hand's twitching, that supposed to happen? Nemo: He looks at Yuri, then up and around. Troy: I think it's safe to say that something's fucking with the signal. He starts turning a few more nobs and flicks a switch, trying to catch it again. Nemo: He calls out. Trent? Are you there? We can hear you! What's happening Trent? AM Arbi: Yuri: His other hand starts twitching along with his feet. As this is happening Trent's voice can be heard again, it sounds clear, almost like a phone call. Trent: His voice sounds calm, nothing like before, but now it doesn't sound like he's talking to someone else. I watched him take away my friends one by one... but Casey, she was one of the last ones. There's a short pause. I think he was saving her for last because of all the abuse, all of the pain she went through. It sounds like someone responds to him but the static acts up again, completely messing up the signal until the second person is finished talking. I don't think he likes watching us suffer... it's more fucked up than that, I think it makes us taste better. AM | Edited 7:50:06 AM Omniance: Nemo: He looks at Shane, then to Yuri. I don't think he's talking to us... He looks at Troy. Check if there's a ghost signal or something. Troy: I just got this one back, I don't want to lose it. He looks from the radio to Nemo. Nemo: He lets out a sigh and looks back to Yuri. You're right... AM Arbi: It sounds like the second person is talking again, filling the radio with distorted sounds until they're finished talking. Trent: No one can save them anymore, they're gone. I can only try and stop- A loud beeping sound is heard, making it impossible to hear the last part of the sentence. -he made my friends happy, it happens to everyone before- Different parts of the recording start looping together. My...body... gone... friends... saving... my... body.... The radio static comes back but it's different this time, the familiar ice cream music can be heard again. Yuri: The twitching stops and he just lays there, unconscious. AM Omniance: Troy: Numbers station coming through again. He tunes the radio a little, but it just turns to static whenever he gets away from the signal Yuri's broadcasting. ...Nothin. He looks to Nemo. Nemo: That didn't go as well as I thought it would. He pulls off his goggles. Turn that numbers crap off. Troy flicks off the radio and Nemo stands there silently for a moment. ..."My body gone, friends saving my body." Shane: The hell does that even mean? Nemo: "My body gone, friends saving my body..." He repeats it to himself, thinking quietly. Troy: I say we just take the hacksaw to it and rip Trent from where ever he is and anchor him here. This clearly didn't work. He looks at Yuri, then Shane, then back to Nemo. Nemo: We don't know how he's attached to Yuri, doing that could hurt Yuri a lot... He goes back to thinking silently. Troy: Well I recorded all of it, you can just listen to it whenever. He reaches around the radio and pulls out a cassette tape. Nemo: He walks over and takes it. I can only try and stop... He holds up the black and white tape and looks at it. Troy: Mellekiel? He shrugs. Nemo: The Hat Man knows we know his name -He doesn't care. He flips the tape over as he looks at it. He wouldn't keep us from hearing it... He narrows his eyes at the tape. I don't think Trent was talking about him, at least not directly... He pauses in thought again. ...I can only try and stop... Yuri?